Virtual reality (VR) may refer to any specific environment or situation which is similar to reality made using artificial technology which uses an electronic device, but is not true reality. Users have sensory experience similar to reality by feeling using a sense organ through VR and interacting.
An omnidirectional image should be captured to implement VR. VR technology may be implemented by playing back an omnidirectional image on a display device such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC). VR may be implemented using a wearable device (e.g., a head mounted display (HMD)).
An omnidirectional image for implementing VR may be transmitted from an electronic device which captures the omnidirectional image to another electronic device.
An omnidirectional image may be an image in which an omnidirectional subject is captured around a captured point and may have higher capacity than an image generated by capturing only a specified range. Thus, if an electronic device receives and plays back an omnidirectional image in real time, streaming of the omnidirectional image may fail to be smoothly performed according to a state where the electronic device processes an image and a state where the electronic device is connected to a network.
A three-dimensional (3D) omnidirectional image may be mapped to a two-dimensional (2D) plane to be transmitted to transmit the omnidirectional image to another electronic device. Thus, the omnidirectional image may vary in capacity according to a manner mapped to the 2D plane.